User talk:LukeHeartfillia
Welcome Hi, welcome to the LukeHeartfillia! Thanks for your edit to the File:Kaito.jpg page. Getting started tends to be the hardest part for many new to any wiki, so here are some useful links to get you on your way here and clarify things for you. *'Make sure to check out the Rules page before creating an article. It's expected of ALL users to follow these guidelines. It's very important that you have a grasp of the rules on this site. Please, before you do anything else, read this page.' *The first few steps *What you need for creating characters! *For more help on article creation, check out this blog. *Here is a list of very useful templates for article creation on the wiki. *As a result of many users utilising Slayer Magic when they just begin on the wiki,User:Ash9876, one of the admins, has created a blog explaining the pros and cons of both Lost Magic and Standard Magic and how Standard Magic may be used to a higher degree. Please read this, as it will be beneficial to you. Also, please make your way to this blog and read carefully. *Also, here is a list of the Admins on the Fairy Tail Fanon. Please leave a message on my talk page if you need any help with anything! Enjoy your time here! Perchan (talk) 13:12, March 31, 2014 (UTC) Gonna say no right now, yo. You need to define what an elemental spirit is, where they came from, etc- in depth so it doesn't seem like a cop out. You also need my permission to make something like that, since it's tied to magic. The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 09:57, April 1, 2014 (UTC) Chibi Sprit Sure. *Who would you like? *Who would be using said magic? *Any Questions? Sure. You can have Celia. I jut have a few things... *Would you like me to make her page, or did you want to? *Celia's a kind, calm, an caring spirit. She isn't shy, but knows when not to talk. Has a great sense of justice. *Anything else?Legendarybluescarf (talk) 17:34, April 3, 2014 (UTC) Okay, I'll get on it as soon as I can. Could I use the Heal Spirit? If so, do I pick how it looks or...? P.S on't forget to sign your signature.Legendarybluescarf (talk) 18:34, April 3, 2014 (UTC) Hello~. I made the Heal Spirit Page. Her owner is Rose Sunrock. I hope you like it.Legendarybluescarf (talk) 22:44, April 7, 2014 (UTC) That's my next project. :DLegendarybluescarf (talk) 21:22, April 8, 2014 (UTC) Okay. I made''' Celia, the Chibi Spirit. It took me a few hours so I hope you like it. Magic wise, I was trying to be creative with the spells but if you would like a little more in a certian section, let me know. Also, you can edit the page whenever, just make sure to leave a proper Edit Summary. Good day. :)Legendarybluescarf (talk) 00:09, April 9, 2014 (UTC) Images hey, just a note, but you've gotta be careful with how you name images here on the wiki because you may end up replacing someone else's image if you give it the same name (you should've gotten a notice about that when you went to upload the image) I'm telling you this because you sort of replaced the image I had for one of my characters (Bastet of the House of Life) Leengard Ustan (talk) 20:01, April 10, 2014 (UTC) Just to let you know, it's your turn on the RP if you come on before I do. Forest Dragon Slayer (talk) 22:36, April 28, 2014 (UTC) Dude, it's your turn. Sakura will tease the girls just for comedy purposes Forest Dragon Slayer (talk) 16:48, April 30, 2014 (UTC) Your turn on the RP Forest Dragon Slayer (talk) 21:30, May 2, 2014 (UTC) Your turn Luke, btw, although you already posted that Arthur took Eugene's bokken, the bokken is his secondary weapon and Eugene has an actual sword he uses. Forest Dragon Slayer (talk) 00:00, May 4, 2014 (UTC) Your turn, well, when you get back on anyway. Forest Dragon Slayer (talk) 14:39, May 5, 2014 (UTC) Your turn on the RP. sorry, I just couldn't resist having Arthur and company getting teased after seeing that last post. Who will Arthur choose!?! hahahaha Forest Dragon Slayer (talk) 19:50, May 5, 2014 (UTC) Your turn on the RP Forest Dragon Slayer (talk) 20:17, May 6, 2014 (UTC) It's your turn on the RP now when you get back. Forest Dragon Slayer (talk) 19:09, May 7, 2014 (UTC) Da RP Hey Luke, just a reminder that the RP starts tomorrow. Hope to see ya there. --[[User:Bombkidbomb|'''DaBomb]] ([[Message Wall:Bombkidbomb|'Bang Bang']]) 22:32, May 8, 2014 (UTC)Bombkidbomb its your time on RP. Hey Luke. Your up again on the RP. Just so ya know. --[[User:Bombkidbomb|'DaBomb']] ([[Message Wall:Bombkidbomb|'Bang Bang']]) 17:47, May 10, 2014 (UTC)Bombkidbomb Well, Luke it's that time of year again. It's your turn on the RP bro. --[[User:Bombkidbomb|'DaBomb']] ([[Message Wall:Bombkidbomb|'Bang Bang']]) 17:05, May 11, 2014 (UTC)Bombkidbomb your turn now Forest Dragon Slayer (talk) 15:27, May 12, 2014 (UTC) Better hurry dude, you have until midnight to respond on the RP. After that, you'll have to wait. Message me back and I'll get you back next. --[[User:Bombkidbomb|'DaBomb']] ([[Message Wall:Bombkidbomb|'Bang Bang']]) 03:13, May 14, 2014 (UTC)Bombkidbomb It's your turn Luke Forest Dragon Slayer (talk) 15:42, May 16, 2014 (UTC) Ur up again dude. I know it was fast but we *gotta go fast, gotta go fast* XD get the reference? --[[User:Bombkidbomb|'DaBomb']] ([[Message Wall:Bombkidbomb|'Bang Bang']]) 16:05, May 16, 2014 (UTC)Bombkidbomb its your time on the RP. [[User:Grandfire|'The Master of Fire']] the supreme power. 21:01, May 16, 2014 (UTC) It's your turn on the RP. Just attack like normal Forest Dragon Slayer (talk) 21:20, May 16, 2014 (UTC) Its your turn on the RP [[User:Grandfire|'The Master of Fire']] the supreme power. 18:20, May 17, 2014 (UTC) your turn Luke Forest Dragon Slayer (talk) 00:27, May 18, 2014 (UTC) Its your time on the RP [[User:Grandfire|'The Master of Fire']] the supreme power. 16:40, May 18, 2014 (UTC) Your post, on the next chapter A Fracture in the Balance [[User:Grandfire|'The Master of Fire']] the supreme power. 21:30, May 18, 2014 (UTC) Hmm....I can't necessarily refuse. After all, I did create the Crystal Keys, saying "no" would be hypocritical. Just make sure you justify the existence of this additional form of a Key; why does it differ from Gold and Silver keys? Try not to make it overpowered though; the Gold keys are meant to be the strongest.--The Eleventh Doctor (Trust me. I'm the Doctor.) 20:13, May 19, 2014 (UTC) You can use the Crystal Keys, sure; but don't go into ny depth on their origins. Even I have yet to actually touch that, though I ought to at some point.--The Eleventh Doctor (Trust me. I'm the Doctor.) 23:45, May 19, 2014 (UTC) Your turn, more teasing from Shana Forest Dragon Slayer (talk) 22:33, May 20, 2014 (UTC) Its your time on the RP [[User:Grandfire|'The Master of Fire']] the supreme power. 08:06, May 21, 2014 (UTC) Hmm...I very much like the idea myself; Spirit animals as 'magic' is an interesting concept. However, the way you've written it still leaves a little to be desired, y'know? You have a few minor spelling errors ("swim", not "swimm", and "prove", not "proove"), and I'd like to see a little more detail to it. Just listing the abilities in small sentences doesn't do much for anyone, y'know? HOWEVER, I will give you the okay on this Magic, you can bring it to the mainspace of the wiki, but work hard to make it look presentable. Fix spelling errors, give details on abilities (why does a Bat Spirit user get stronger at night for example, how's that work? I know bats are nocturnal but you get my point). And add a bit more detail to the base description itself; what's the inner world these spirit lives in like? Etc etc. Bring it to the mainspace, give it a little more detail Luke, and you're golden!--The Eleventh Doctor (Trust me. I'm the Doctor.) 17:23, May 21, 2014 (UTC)